The present invention relates to an assembly of modules that uses magnetic anchorage for the construction of a stable grid structure.
From the Italian patent no. 01301090, owned by the same Applicant, an assembly of modules is known which optimizes the exploitation of magnetic energy available for the anchorage of the modules in such a way as to achieve a plurality of grid structures having the most complex and inventive shapes.
The point of magnetic coupling between two modules can be chosen as required at any one of the zones of the magnetically active surface and/or ferromagnetic surface of one of the modules and is not limited by a predefined orientation between the two modules in such a way that the modules of the assembly can be combined overall one with the other, obtaining a plurality of shapes.
In all systems of assembly with magnetic anchorage known today, and above all in those assemblies with magnetic anchorage which under-exploit the magnetic energy available for anchorage between modules, some shapes of the grid structure do not have the appropriate stability and self-support capability, particularly with reference to resistance to shearing or slipping and to bending stress.
In these cases the shape of the original grid structure has to be modified by adding thereto other appropriate modules to ensure its stability.
This solution, in addition to modifying the original shape of the required grid structure, can cause excessive increase in the weight and cost of the same grid structure.